tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen
Stephen *'Designer': Robert Stephenson *'Builder': Robert Stephenson and Company *'Built': 1829 *'Configuration': 0-2-2 *'Top speed': 30 mph Stephen, nicknamed "The Rocket", is owned by Sir Robert Norramby and is one of the oldest engines on Sodor. Bio Stephen is one of the earliest engines ever built. Newer engines may be faster and stronger than Stephen, but what he lacks in terms of strength or speed, he makes up for with his positive spirit, sense of humour, and knowledge. He used to work at docks and in mines, but now works as a tour-guide at Ulfstead Castle. He can often be seen pulling a blue open-topped carriage and was trapped in the Ulfstead Mine where he discovered King Godred's long lost crown in time for the opening of the castle. In the seventeenth season, he gave Percy a lucky horseshoe when he was having bad luck, helped him trick James and took the Afternoon Tea Express. He and Millie were later waiting at the castle for a special shipment. Persona Stephen is a jolly old engine with a positive attitude and a good sense of humour. He is a good-hearted and quick-witted engine, and will not take any nonsense from engines like Spencer or Diesel. Some of the smaller engines look up to him for advice, and he is always willing to get the job done. Basis Stephen is based on Stephenson's Rocket. Though his design is based on the post-Rainhill modifications, Stephen has identified himself as the original Rocket, describing the Rainhill trials and his subsequent working years. Livery Stephen is painted golden yellow and black. He bears a gold nameplate reading "Rocket". His funnel is painted white with a gold finial and his domes, whistle, exhaust pipes, and boiler bands are bronze. Appearances Voice Actors * Bob Golding (UK/US) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany) * Atsuhiko Nakata (Japan; King of the Railway only) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; seventeenth season onwards) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; seventeenth season only) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland) * Eduardo Fonseca (Mexico) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) Trivia * Stephen does not have a chain for his front coupler. * Stephen gained a lamp and a front coupling when he was restored. * In the seventeenth season episode, Percy's Lucky Day, it is revealed that Stephen has a lucky horse shoe resting on his exhaust pipe. * In the Polish narration, Stephen's name is Sławek, which is also Skarloey's name from the same narration. Quotes :Percy: Did you ever see knights in shining armour? :Stephen: No! I may be old, but I'm not that old! And before you ask, I never saw dinosaurs either! - Percy and Stephen discussing the latter's age, King of the Railway :Spencer: The visitors will wait a long time for their afternoon tea if Stephen is doing the job. :Stephen: I'll have you know they use to call me the Rocket, because I was so speedy! :Spencer: Pah! Compared to a horse and cart maybe! - Spencer insulting Stephen, "The Afternoon Tea Express", seventeenth season. :Millie: Looks like someone is back to her old self. :Stephen: Yes Marion certainly isn't scared of dinosaurs anymore, in fact you could say she really "Digs" them! '' - Millie and Stephen talking about Marion, Marion and the Dinosaurs, eighteenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (''normal, rusted, Royal Bunting, and mine dust covered versions) * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Take-n-Play (normal, rusted, dust covered, and talking versions) * Wind-up * Minis (coming soon) * Mega Bloks (coming soon) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway19.png File:KingoftheRailway361.png File:KingoftheRailway343.png File:KingoftheRailway364.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png|Stephen with Gordon File:KingoftheRailway33.png File:KingoftheRailway477.png File:KingoftheRailway527.png File:KingoftheRailway716.png|Stephen's new funnel File:KingoftheRailway39.png File:TheLostPuff61.png File:ThePhantomExpress43.png|Stephen and Percy after falling into the dry moat. File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay77.png|Stephen's "Lucky" Horseshoe File:Percy'sLuckyDay79.png File:TooManyFireEngines85.png|Stephen with Thomas File:TooManyFireEngines87.png File:Santa'sLittleEngine17.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress21.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress70.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress50.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs37.png|Stephen in the eighteenth season File:MarionandtheDinosaurs59.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs61.png|Stephen with Marion and Millie File:StephenPromo2.png|Stephen before restoration File:Stephenpromo.png|Promotional image of Stephen File:StephenattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png|Promo of Stephen at the Sodor Steamworks File:StephenBadge.png|Badge of Stephen File:KingoftheRailwayPromo6.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Stephen at Ulfstead Castle File:KingoftheRailwayPromo5.png File:StephenandThomasDrawingPromo.jpg|Another Thomas and Stephen promo File:StephenbyRichardCourtney.png|Stephen illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TheoriginalStephenson'sRocket.jpg|Stephen's basis File:Stephenson'sRocketReplica.jpg|The 1979 replica of Stephen's basis Merchandise Gallery TrackMasterPrototypeStephen.jpg|TrackMaster prototype TrackMasterStephen.jpg|TrackMaster File:TOMYStephen.jpg|Plarail File:Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStephentheOriginalSteamie.jpg|Take-n-Play "rusty" model File:Take-n-PlayTalkingStephen.jpeg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.png|Take-n-Play Stephen's Sticky Spill prototype File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.jpg|Take-n-Play Stephen's Sticky Spill File:WoodenRailwayStephen.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRustyStephen.jpg|Wooden Railway "rusty" model File:WoodenRailwayStephenandtheCastleCoach.jpg|Wooden Railway Royal Bunting Model File:MotorizedRailwayStephen.jpg|Motorized Railway File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Wind-up File:MinisClassicStephen.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisDinoStephen.png|Minis (Dino) See also * Category:Images of Stephen Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line